User blog:Angel Emfrbl/getting out of hand
Now I'm not against Planty-P making a UTAU or asking for money or anything like that, hell I'm not even bothered he is making a "tribute" project though I think making a UTAU as a tribute to a VOCALOID is a BS idea. If you make a UTAU, its a UTAU, not a substitute for a Vocaloid, but a vocal in its own right. UTAU and Vocaloid has the same ideas but work different. What does bother me is just everyone is expecting us to almost take this so serious that we have to note it on the page. The thing is, if anyone BUT Planty-P had headed this project, I would not batter a eyelid against them and its Planty-P's shadiness that bothers me about this. Even now, I never know what to believe when he says things like "I have found a way to get Rana". Does that mean he has a legit way or not legit way. And beg my pardon, this is why I asked for "proof" with his handing out of demos. He was guilty of passing around the demo of Anon and Kanon before their release, when the demo was found on the sites files and he found it. It was never added to a site or passed around legibly by the company itself. Then there is his passing around of the info on Project 575, and when pushed he believed if you owned 575 and Vocaloid3, then exporting the duo into V3 was "safe", even when it was not. Basically, Jewel is a annoying BS project that I believe Planty-P is throwing out as tribute to play on those who wanted Ring and Lui but won't get her. But I do not say he intends this flat out as for all legit reason he could be doing this innocently. Either way, the last week we've had people trying to tell us about this as if they want us to write it on the page. We can't. If it was made by the company behind the two we could note them like we do with Zunko's siblings. As Planty-P is a random person on the net, we can't take the project serious and its never going to happen. Basically, whatever a person's feelings are towards the project pr the producer like my own opinions/feelings, we couldn't note it if we wanted. We can note PowerFX's looking into Ring, but not Jewel. Its kinda heart breaking to tell people this because I still think this whole project is BS as its not made by the Japanese fandom and the Japnese fans will not acknowledge it or barely will if they do. Further more fans of Vocaloid are not always fans of UTAU such as myself. Also, what signal does this project send to people? UTAU has always existed as a free alternative to Vocaloid, for those who can't afford Vocaloid, want to make their own vocals or prefer the sound of UTAU to Vocaloid, or want to be in a fandom which is fluid in its methodologies and changes every day. In contrast, Vocaloid is a expansive high quality product aimed for producers. Its progresses in leaps and bound, and is stably supported by Yamaha who have the money and experts to work on keeping it that way. When people try and pass off the legit reasons for like Vocaloid as the illegible reasons for liking UTAU, then something is wrong and it doesn't show UTAU in the correct light. Even if you want to believe UTAU produces better results, one of the best quality UTAUs for recorded samples was Macne Nana 2S. Yet comparisons between her UTAU and vocaloid vocal produce clear results and demostrat why Vocaloid is a better software in terms of quality... And with V4, Vocaloid has pretty much taken over UTAU in terms of base capabilities, meaning UTAU has one less thing it had over Vocaloid. Vocaloid falsl behind but catches up by a field line every update, languages and vocal numbers are the only things that UTAU will likely be a master of eventually. Basically, no matter how good Planty-P makes Jewel, Jewel won't be anywhere near the ideal substitute for Ring and Lui and this is why I'm calling the project BS. Reality is that Jewel is a random UTAU being made, Planty-P is passing off as a "tribute" and even when people pointed out the flaws in his plan he choose to ignore us and go ahead anyway without changing any of his claims. And this is what is biting into me. Alys' problem is just the use of "vocaloid" when she is not, I don't hold her companies handling of her against her herself, never did it for SeeU and won't do it for Alys. I tend to seperate vocal from company. So if Jewel becomes I will not hold Planty-P's history and rep against her. But I'm not enjoying the whole way this is playing out. Basically, I wish people would at least acknowledge that Jewel is nothing to do with Ring and Lui at all and their two seperate things that are not associated with each other other then the BS claim Jewel is a tribute. Category:Blog posts